japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Kawaye
Janice Kawaye (born on January 29, 1970) is a Japanese American actress. She is known for providing the voice of Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman on My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ami on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Sarah on Invader Zim, Gi on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Kioko and Julia on All Grown Up! & Yuzu Kurosaki on Bleach. She also provided the voices for the twins Kim and Kam Chin on the short-lived Cartoon Network animated series Class of 3000, created by Andre Benjamin of the musical group OutKast. Janice currently goes under her married name Janice Roman Roku. Anime *Blade – Alice (Ep. 8), Danas (Ep. 5) & Yati (Ep. 6) *Bleach – Yuzu Kurosaki *Blood+ – Chen, Mui & Remy (Ep. 4) *Duel Masters – Mimi Tasogare (Season 1 only) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet – Melty & Pilot (Ep. 1) *'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' – Ami & Tekirai *Hunter × Hunter (2011 version) – Shizuku, Binder Voice (Ep. 67), Binolt (as a young boy Ep. 63) & Reporter (Eps. 59 & 60) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress – Mumei *Love Live! School Idol Project – Cocoa Yazawa & Additional Voice *March comes in like a lion – Ayumu Kouda & SFX Voice *My Life as a Teenage Robot – Jenny aka (XJ9), XJ1 & Tammy *Toradora! – Yuriko Mitsui (beauty contest girl; Ep. 13) *Young Justice Invasion – Asami "Sam" Koizumi Anime Films *'Bleach movie 1' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 2' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 4' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' – Shizuku *K Missing Kings – Kukuri Yukizome *Love Live! The School Idol Movie – Cocoa Yazawa Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Peko Pekoyama *Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony – Peko Pekoyama *Fatal Frame V Maiden of Black Water – Ayane *Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart – Estelle *Hyperdimension Neptunia U – Famitsu *Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots – Jenny (XJ-9) *Ninja Gaiden – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden II – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden III – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma II – Ayane * *Rune Factory 4 – Xiao Pai *Soulcalibur V – Upbeat Girl *Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World – Alice & Presea *Tales of Xillia – Driselle Sharil *Tales of Xillia 2 – Cosette Coalhearth *The Secret World – Harumi *Valkyria Chronicles II – Cosette Coalhearth * Quotes * * * Knownable Roles *'Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman' in My Life as a Teenage Robot *'Ami Onuki' in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *'Yuzu Kurosaki' in Bleach *'Sarah' in Invader Zim *'Gi' in Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kioko' and Julia in All Grown Up! *'Kim' and Kam Chin in Class of 3000 *'Asami "Sam" Koizumi' in Young Justice Invasion * Trivia *Is Japanese American, and doesn't speak Japanese fluently. *Gets along very well with Quinton Flynn, who worked with her on My Life As a Teenage Robot. She also gets along with Grey DeLisle, who worked with her on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Janice had also taught Delisle how to speak Japanese. *Her birth was Hiromi (弘美) Kawaye (河江). Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES